


only us

by holyhoax



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: I didn’t want to use names I wanted it to be kinda vague, M/M, Trans Boy Reader, Trans Male Character, bc it was written for my Oc but who cares I don’t!, it’s all over the place and weirdly written but I do not care, just smth short sweet and to the point, like you’re more of a spectator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyhoax/pseuds/holyhoax
Summary: ‘ENTER THROUGH BASEMENT’ - a safe house. A way for travelers to escape the hoard that seems to migrate through every couple hours.
Relationships: Joel (The Last of Us)/Reader, Joel/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	only us

The 2-story building stands alone among 20 years worth of damage, unmoving yet not untouched. The doors and windows are replaced with haphazardly nailed wooden boards, the rush was obvious, and there are 3 words painted on the front boards with what may be blood - ‘ENTER THROUGH BASEMENT’ - a safe house. A way for travelers to escape the hoard that seems to migrate through every couple hours. They’ll leave soon, but for now they stumble around, searching, begging with no words for someone to sink their teeth into. 

The basement is through the alleyway. You have to climb over 2 still-standing barbed wire fences to enter said alley and, out of respect, do it when the dead aren’t watching. 2 have found refuge on this night. They lay with their backs to the wall, on their sides, the dusky older gentleman spoons the smaller one to his chest for warmth. No fire, not on this night. They nursed their barbed punctures and ate a quiet room-temperature kidney bean before scooting close. From afar, the darkness blankets them and the little one’s apparent shivering seems to be just that. 

However, up close, beneath the ratty blanket over them both, lascivious things are underway. If you look close enough, you’ll see the little one’s right leg is thrown backwards over the older one’s hip. The older’s left palm has purchase on the other’s throat, while his right is beneath the blanket. Between spread legs. Making the little one moan. The older’s fingers are roughly thrusting in and out of the other, having spent enough time already being gentle and taking his time after the little one had him on edge for days before. 

He seems to hit the right spot inside the little one, as he gasps out a, “Joe-“ Before the older’s left palm is slapping over his mouth and he’s growling a, “keep quiet, boy.” Into his ear. Said boy’s eyes roll back into his head and he squirms, trying to move his hips in a way to get the older’s fingers deeper. His efforts are noticed and denied, as his fingers stop moving just so he can start pressing deep circles into the boy’s clit. His reaction is immediate, back arching and hips pushing into that finger as his noises take on a higher note. “Please!”, is whined into the older man’s hand, muffled but he understands. “Oh, no, we’re stayin’ just like this for a bit longer after that stunt in Boulder.”, and he finishes speaking in hushed tones by starting up the thrusting of his fingers once more. And the boy whines and whines and whines.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m holytwink on tumblr! 
> 
> Send requests or just come chat!


End file.
